


just hit the lotto

by Mithzie



Category: EXO (Band), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, I GOT OBSESSED, Just read, bby BBH, idk what is the au so, pfiçfjiçprjigvetpb, rkijeolrjtblrkj, so here it is, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithzie/pseuds/Mithzie
Summary: ❝Lipstick, Chateau, wine colorWhite champagne, shower with bubblesIt might only be once in my lifeMy pressed down instincts are popping upWhat to do, I just hit the lotto❞





	

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired by their song, which it's stuck on my head ~ XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbe3pe2BtwA

**_Of all the places she could have gone,_** You just had to be dragged by her friend Oh Sehun to the most dangerous underground casino that had on Busan. You didn't even know there was a casino in Busan, but Sehun knew, as always. He knew this city in the palm of his hand. You fix your dress, it was [wine red](http://weheartit.com/entry/280283268/via/wintiethepooh), that didn't show much of your body but the problem was that you were freezing with it because it was cetin, so it was very thin. Sehun sees you shaking a little and gives his suit to you, as he smiles weakily. "Mianhae, I didn't know that it was going to get cold today, but we are close. It's a closed area so you won't feel cold." He reassures you, as he puts his arm around you and leads to the cassino. Sehun sees the sign and smiles wider, as he goes to the security, who already knew his face so he let him and Lee go through. "You've been here before?!" You ask, in a worried tone. "For partying and drinking, never for gambling." He answers, not facing you.

Sehun smiles, meeting his friends and still his arm around you, who just looked around confused and lost. It wasn't so crowded but it was very big for a underground casino. It had so many sections that you thought how the people that goes to this place doesn't get lost. As you follow Sehun, you two end up in the bar, as he asks for two shots of soju. "Sehun~ You know that I don't like drinking in unfamiliar places!" You whine a little, as Sehun cracks a laugh. "C'mon Y/N! Have fun~" He says, as they receive the shots and the taller boy gives to you. "Besides, you already have someone hooked." He adds, as he motion where and you turn a few minutes later, as you lock eyes with the boy. From the light setting, that it wasn't so dark, you could see most of the male. He had dirty blonde hair, that was falling perfectly on his thin and handsome face. His eyes looked innocent but from the lip bite, then right after a smirk he gave at you, you knew that he was probably a player. "Do you know this guy?" You ask, finally able to look away but still felt his gaze at you.

"I've never talked to him, but I heard what people say about him. Byun Baekhyun, he's like one of the investors of this place. He has 'the looks of a prince' but he's very selective of the girls he have a night out. He's rich, but no one knows exactly how. They treat him like he's goddamn royalty here. So, you should feel 'lucky' that he's chosen you." Sehun anwers, drinking his soju. You scoff, as you shrug and drink your shot right away. "Just because he chose me, does not mean he'll have me." You states, making him laugh more. "Sure? He kind of looks like your type, as I saw that you checked him out." He says, as you slap his arm playfully. "What?! You don't have to act so tough Y/N. This is a party which happens to have gamble. Enjoy!" He says, standing up, fixing his suit that you returned to him when both of you entered the place. "Where are you going?" you ask, frowning. He keeps looking at something, as you trace his look and ends up in a girl with a tight red dress, making you laugh. "Of course!" You comment in a sarcastic tone. "If you have anything, text me. But I'll have my fun now, have yours~" He says, as he leaves you at the bar, going towards the girl. You turns back to the bar and sighs, as you order for another shot.

You drink up and observe the place, sighing again. The place wasn't so bad, but you didn't know anyone. Probably you'll befriend the barman to give you some free shots or call out sick on Sehun and leave the place. As you were about to go for the second option, someone sits next to you, making you check who it is and realise that it was so-called-famous Baekhyun. "How a piece of heaven like you ended up alone?" He asks, giving his signature smile. You scoff at his lame flirting, but his looks made you tremble a little, but you didn't show that to him. You drink another shot and doesn't say anything, as he tilts his head to look at you better. "What's it? Did the cat bite your tongue?" He asks, as you roll your eyes and locks eyes with him again. "Just not in the mood for talking to you, Byun Baekhyun." You finally speak, as he chuckles with your sharp snap. "Well then, you already know my name! Did Sehun told you about me?" He asks, as you weren't surprised that he knew your friend's name. From what Sehun said, he was probably there most of the times, so he knows which show up more. "Yeah, I saw you checking me out so I needed to know who is going to suffer on my hands." you say, smirking at him. He looks at you in a curious way, you couldn't point if he was interested or just trying to act like it to get in your pants. "How are you so sure that I'm the one who's going to suffer?" Baekhyun asks, his eyes flicking at your lips, as you pretend that you didn't see that.

You stand up and don't answer Baekhyun, as you hear a song you recognize, deciding if you should dance or not. He follows you, getting close to your small frame, putting his lips close to your ear, making you feel his hot breath against your skin. "How about I show you what this place can offer? Maybe show you what I am made of~" He says seductively in your ear, as you takes a deep breath, acting like that didn't make your whole body shiver. You turn to look at him, realising the proximity of your faces you step back, crossing your arms. "Let's see then." You say, curious of how he was going to make you enter his game, he bites his pink tint lips and motions for you to go to the dance floor. "I see that you want to dance, so dance a little for me." He says, resting his body on the pillar next to both of you, you laugh. "Do you think I'm going there alone? No way!" You says, dragging him as well, making him flich a little and look at you in surprise. You two get in the middle of it and start to dance to it, as you glance at him. He starts to dance right after, as you raise one of your eyebrowns, impressed by his moves. You dance with him, without knowing, Baekhyun took the chance and put his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You end up dancing with Baekhyun close to each other, as in the end of the song, your foreheads touch and he gives you genuine smile, one that didn't seem like he was such a flirter a few moments ago. You smile back, as he pulls away and takes your hand, pulling you away and leading you inside of the casino. "Where are you taking me?" You ask, as he looks at you, stopping for a moment. "You are really good at dancing, just like me. But I'm better at something else." He says, as he takes you to the poker section, as you see a lot of table with many people around them and Baekhyun enters one with one spot left, as you stand up awkwardly. He chuckles, as he pushes you to sit on his lap. Ypu get flustered at first, making him look at your reaction but you shrugged it off, as the guy with the cards smile politely at him. Baekhyun grabs his money and puts on the table, as you look shocked at the amount of money him and the other players gave, making you feel a bit poor. The guy starts to give the cards and Baekhyun takes a few seconds before he gets his cards, showing them to you. He was unreadable, as you looked the same way but you didn't know a thing about poker, it was a game that you avoid at all costs.

You just see him and the others play quietly, as you see some of their expressions and Baek's the same since it begin, you start to understand a little what was happening. You don't shift at all on his lap, feeling somehow comfortable. As they start to show their cards, one of the males in the left side looked triumphant, as he shows his cards, making the others sigh in defeat. You finally take a look at Baekhyun's face, who finally smiled at you and shows his game, making the guy's smile fade, as he grins and takes all the money, you smile back at him. You stand up and he does the same, putting what he won in the pockets of his jacket and puts an arm around your waist, as you two walk away from the table, you grin right after, tapping his chest. "I have no idea what happened but what you did to take that smug look off the guy's face made me want to laugh right away!" You say, as he laughs with your reaction. "You don't know how to play poker?" He asks, as you shake you head, not minding his arm around your waist. "I just saw some people lose so much on these games, so I'd rather just watch or simply avoid it." You answer, as he hums. "I can teach you later, maybe you'll need it in your future, you never know~" He says, making you smile a little.

He takes you to all of the games that had on the casino, as he tells how it all work and you were shocked and excited at all times, making him laugh at times. He'd somehow win all of them, as you just observe him win and celebrate some with him. He takes you all of them but then takes you to a diner inside because you were hungry. He then orders just a drink and you ask for a cheeseburguer with fries and a milkshake. He just narrows his eyes, smilng a little with your excitement to order. As the foods goes to your table, you start eating right away, he just eyes you curiously. After you take a few bites, you look up and laugh weakily. "What?" You ask, as he shakes his head, smiling genuinely at you again. "I just never saw a girl eat that much food in front of me." He says, as you chuckle. "Well, when a girl has to eat, she has to to eat!" You say, as you keep eating and he observes you. After you finish, you give the fries to him, who frowns. "Why you gave it to me?" He asks, confused. "Because you didn't eat anything only drank that colorful thing and I had a cheeseburguer. Eat something boi, I have the milshake here to fill me." You say, motioning for him to eat. He takes some time to finally eat, as he had a different look on his face, one you hadn't seen yet tonight. What was so surprising? That you actually offered food at him? You didn't know for sure.

After you two finish, he insists to pay the food and you try hard to pay part of it but then you let it go because you couldn't handle his annoying stubborness. You two leave the place and he takes you to another part of the place. It was an outdoor area, which it was very pretty with the light setting. He waits for you to walk in first, as you do it and looks around, smiling at all of it. He observes you quietly, tugging his hands on the pockets of his jeans, you look back at him and smiles. "This is really pretty." You comment, not being able to say that he probably leads all of his girls up here. You wanted appreaciate the place, as you find a balcony and rests on it, looking at the view it had of the city, making you smile widely at it. You feels his arms snake around your waist, warming you because you felt cold again, Baekhyun rests his head on your shoulder. "I like it here because I'm not surrounded by those desperated people in there. They look so lost, wanting to fit in somewhere and seeing every single one never getting that. Some even get company with people or money. But I hate seeing most look defeated in the end of the night." He says, as you knew that he was being honest this time. You turn to face him, as you cross your arms to warms yourself, he gives you his jacket, which it felt warmer than the one Sehun lend you earlier. You take it and grab it tightly around your body, as he pulls you closer to him, his eyes flick to your lips once again. 

"What about you?" You ask, as his looks into your eyes and tilts his head. "What do you mean?" He asks back, frowning. "I mean, what you do in the casino? I see that you're very smart on the games and you have quite the charms but what do you exactly do in here?" You said, admiting that he was charming, looking down, you play with his shirt, you was open a little, making you see a small part of his chest. "Oh..." He says, getting that look again that he gave you at the diner, probably he wasn't use to get treats and questions about himself so much. "I work as a CEO in Busan Inc." He simply says, making your mouth drops. Busan Inc in one of the famous workplaces, you saw once that there they do publicy and manage how the media show get spread in journals and on the internet, it was a very disputed job on the market and Baekhyun being the CEO of it made you realise that he was not a unemployed vagabond. "I was given the job by my father, who retired a few years ago. They barely talk to me after I ended college, I just received the news by one of his minions. He didn't have the time to not even visit me. I go here because even tough a lot of those I said before happen, I feel that I earned the role you know? The other one was given to me. I don't have any friends at work, because all of them want my spot. They just didn't know that I was good at it." He says, brushing your hair with his fingers.

You analysed his expression and, to your surprise, he wasn't lying. "I know, that I have a fame of getting some girls, that I have a selective way to choose them. I have slept with them and all, but I didn't expect that you would some things you did so far." He adds, making you look at his brown sweet eyes. "What things?" You ask, putting your hands around his neck and he kept his grip around your waist. "Like, worrying for me about eating, challenging me to dance, asking about myself... All of the rest go at me before I even take them here, always looking impressed by my poker skills. You looked more interested in it then surprised. You were more honest, when you said you didn't know poker and all of the games in a casino. Your sarcastic comments made me smile ever These are some of the things that I noticed about you." He says, as he hides his face on your neck, as you feel his burned cheeks on your neck. Was he blushing? You pondered, as you smile like a idiot with it and lift his head, to make him look at you. "Well, I see that you notice a lot of things, Baek. But you're not so bad either, you impressed me too." You said, smiling at him.He smiles widely as he gives you the most cute expression ever.

"How~?" He asks, looking at your eyes, going back to stroking your hair softly. "Your shocked expressions about the things that I did that you didn't expect make you look very cute, the way you handled when I said that I didn't know how to poker because you could have just mock me but instead you offered to teach me and after you told me about all the games. The eye expression you had when you ate fries, looked like a kid who just got a christmas present earlier. The way--" You told him and he smiled cutely during the whole way, as both of your faces were inches away from each other, Baekhyun closed the gap, kissing your lips. You kissed him back, mesmerized by his soft lips against yours, he cupped your cheek, smiling between the kiss. It wasn't a lustful one, more like a sweet mixed with excited. You could feel that he was happy to hear all of those things, as you were the same when he talked about you. you put one of your hands on his chest and the other goes around his neck. He pulls away, resting his forehead in yours. "I couldn't help it, another thing to add on the list. You talked about me in a way that I'm not used to hear it. That made me happy." He says, pecking your lips. You laugh at his cheesiness.

"I feel stupid right now." He admits, biting his lip, as you frowned. "I didn't ask for your name and I really want to know it." He adds, making you laugh more. "It's Y/N." You answer, as he smiles hearing it. "I'll make sure to have that name glued in my brain, I don't want to forget it. To be honest I don't want to forget any of this." He says, as he kisses you again, making your heart flutter. He bites your upper lip not too strong, as he was eager this time. He squeezed your sides, as you opened your mouth a little, letting him explore it. He does it and doesn't let anything go unoticed, making you moan a little, as you explored his as well. Both of your arms wrapped his neck, pulling him closer to your body. "Do you want to my apartment? It's very close from here..." He says, breaking the kiss, his lips were a bit bruised already. You get your phone and text Sehun that he was free for the rest of the night, that you were going to be busy. He replies that he was leaving too, with the girl and warns you to be careful, as you say the same to him. You nod, as he takes your hand and leads you to his car.

* * *

After you arrive at his apartment, you drop your mouth again, shocked by how fancy it looked. You glanced back at him then at your surroundings. "Boi, your place is so fancy~!" You say, as you walked around, making him laugh, as he joins you after he put his jacket on the shelf and his stuff on a drawer. It had shelves with many books, a study corner, a well organized kitchen, a big tv and you couldn't ignore the macbook he had on the table and on his study corner. As he back hugs you, you smile at him. "This place is goals..." You comment, as he bite his lip, feeling embarassed. As he was about to say something, you heard a meow coming from the hall. He sure heard it too, as he pulled away, as you go where the sound came from and see a grey cat, grinning. "Oh my god, you're such a cutie!" You say to the cat, as you pick them up, Baek protests but when he sees you with the cat, unharmed, he frowns.

"What?" You ask, as you snuggle the cat, meowing again, seem to be enjoying your warmth. "It's just that Lady Noir tend to... Get aggresive with my visits. Why she's nice to you?" He says, as he asks in a lost tone on the last part. "Awh, your cat's name is Lady Noir? That's so beautiful!" You say, as he smiles weakily with the compliment. "Maybe because I'm different than your usual visitors~" You joke, looking at the cat. Baekhyun smiles widely, as he steps closer and pats Lady Noir's head. "You sure are different from the rest Y/N." He says, gazing you. After a few minutes playing with his cat, you let her rest, while you went to clean your hands, you go back to see Baekhyun a bit different, with casual black clothes, serving both of you some wine. 

"Well, did I take so long for you to change yourself~?" You ask, as he blushes lightly with the question. "I just wanted to feel more comfortable, the clothes were itching me. Besides, I think I'm able to do that with you around." Baek says, making you blush this time. He gives you a wine glass and the clinks his glass with yours, as you sits next to him and took a sip of it. "Well damn, that tastes good!" You comment, as he smiled at you. "Yeah, it's one of a kind, Chateau Margaux." He says simply, making you gasp. "This is not just one of a kind, it's a rare one!" You exclaim, taking another sip of it. "You know about wine too?" He asks, as you shake your head excitedly. "I love tasting it and now that I drank the Chateau Margaux, I don't think I'll be able to drink another wine again!" She says, as he nods in agreement. "I know right? It's so good that I only open for especial occasions." Baekhyun says, making you blush madly.

You bite your lip, ending the glass, as he does the same and leans it, stroking your cheek. He kisses you again, deeply. As you kiss back, both of you stand up, as he grabs your legs and wrap them around his waist, as he leads you to his room. After he enters, he places you carefully on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He bites your lip, as he roams his hands on your body, he takes off your dresses and you unbutton his shirt, taking it off as well. He stops kissing your lips and drop kisses on your neck, making you shiver. He bites on it, as you knew he was going to leave a mark. He keeps kissing your body, trailing down, he unclasps your bra. His kisses were burning you, making you moan his name, as it made Baekhyun smirk as he pleasured you in ways that made you even see stars on his bedroom.

* * *

After what happened, you rest your head on his chest, as he brushes your hair with his fingers, liking how you felt secure around him. With all the night stands you had, no one was like this one. You hear his heart beat and his breathing, making you calm. "How can you be so perfect? Seriously, I want to know how you are such a gorgeous, smart, sarcastic and funny woman, all of that, at the same time?" Baekhyun asks, making you blush madly. "I-I don't know, I don't hear that so often." You said truthfully to him, as he lifts your head to make him look at you. "Well then I will make sure to say that to you everytime I see you." He says, as it makes you heart beat weirdly with it. "What do you mean?" You ask, looking into his eyes.

He sits up, as you do the same, with the blanket around your chest. He cups your cheek, as he smiles sweetly at you. "I don't want this to be a one night stand, I want to have more of this with you, I want to get to know you, I want to see what you do and I want to show you so much more..." He says, as you melt with his words. "I think that now I don't need anything else, I only need someone like you, someone that can really make me happy. I think I like you, Y/N." Baek says, as you smiles widely and pecks his lips for a minute, looking again at his eyes, seeing honest in them. "Please don't leave. Stay, I'll not let you down." He says, pecking her cheeks and nose. He gives her puppy eyes, as you laugh at his cuteness. "Of course I'll stay, I won't go anywhere~" You say, making Baekhyun happier than he already was.

You two cuddle to each other until drift to sleep. Hours later, already in the morning, you wake up and don't feel his body next to you. You stand up, putting his oversided shirt from last night and you fix your hair a little. You see Lady Noir by the doorstep and you pet her a little after you walk out of the room and smell something good getting cooked. You go to the kitchen and sees Baekhyun serving food for the both of you. You back hug him, as he gasps in surprise. "What are you doing up~? I was going to give you breakfast in bed!" He exclaims, pouting. You turn to look at him and pecks his pouting lips. "Well, I can go back there if you want!" You say cutely, as he cracks a smile. "It's okay, we can have it in here." He says, as he leans in to kiss you sweetly. As you two have breakfast, you hear someone call you, as you check who's the caller, it was Sehun. "Hold on~" you say, as he nods and you walk to the balcony in his place, taking the call.

"How was your night with Mr. Baekhyun?" He asks right away, making you blush. "How was your night with Mrs. Red Dress?" You ask back, hearing him chuckle on the other line. "Amazing." You two say unison, making each other laugh. "When are you going to be here? I need to tell you all that happened~!" He says, excitedly. "After I finish breakfast with Baek, I have a lot to tell you too." You inform, as he chuckles again. "Can't wait." He says, as you two say goodbye to each other and joing Baek again, pecking his cheek. You two keep talking about each other and trade phone numbers. You change back to the last night's dress and you feel Baek kissing your neck. "You look amazing and hot with my clothes by the way." He whispers in your ear, making your legs shake a little. 

You turn to look at him and kiss him again, as he smiles with the kiss, hugging your waist with his arms. "Make sure to text me okay? I'll reply as soon as I see it." He says, as you nod. He offers to drive to your and Sehun's place and you kindly accept it. When you get there you take a deep breath and Baek holds your head, gazing you. You lock eyes with him and pecks his lips. "Are you going back to the casino later tonight?" You ask, as he smiles at you. "No, I think I just hit the lotto with you. I don't anything else back there anymore." He says, as he kisses you one last time before you leave his car. You wave goodbye at him and in that moment your journey with Byun Baekhyun has just started.

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK I IMPROVED MY WRITING ON THIS ONE!
> 
> Seriously, it went the way I imagined and I couldn't be more happier. It's been a while since the last one shot and can I just say thank you for more than 100+ hits on my first one shot? That made me so happy and I really hope you guys like this one too~
> 
> I wish I could say more but it's almost 5am now and I need to sleep XD 
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos/comment!
> 
> Love y'all~~
> 
> -mithzie


End file.
